wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archelaos Redright
|alias=*Arch *Gramps *The Old Wolf *Archelaos Draco *Archelaos Redright-Vitae |race = Human (Worgen) |gender = Male |age = Unknown |height = 6'0" |weight = Lean and Skinny |birthplace = Fenris Isle, Lordamere Lake, Lordaeron |residence = |guild = |affiliations = Brotherhood of the Light Scarlet Crusade :Scarlet Templars Frozen Sea Trading Co. |alignment = Neutral Evil |faction = Neutral |class = Holy Rogue, Priest , Inquisitor }} Archelaos Ezra Redright-Vitae (born Archelaos von GacyInterview with Archelaos - Tumblr) is a former Scarlet Crusader who served as the High Inquisitor of the reformed organization, Scarlet Templars. After his service with the Scarlets, Archelaos became affiliated with the sleazier side of Stormwind. Biography Early life Born to the name of Archelaos von Gacy, he was the first of two children to a successful merchant on the Fenris Isle in the Silverpine Forest of Lordaeron. He was believed to have died as an infant, but at the age of fourteen, he was taken in by his uncle, a priest of the Holy Light. Two years after this adoption, Archelaos's parents were murdered, and while he was nearly convicted for the crime, the charges were dropped suspiciously and quietly. For many years after that, his life was devoted to the church, becoming a priest himself and marrying his first wife, Amelia. They had six children together, Lorvann Gacy and Rolance Gacy, with the other four believed to have died of the plague. His eldest son grew up to become one of Arthas's royal guards, and was one of many who followed the prince to Northrend. He did so against his father's wishes, and Lorvann slit Archelaos's throat in a moment of passion when his father tried to prevent him from leaving with the prince. Archelaos survived the encounter, and left with his mistress to recover in Kul Tiras. While recovering, he heard word of the prince's return, and the dark creature that his eldest son had become. Viewing it as his duty as a father, Archelaos joined the Scarlet Crusade in an attempt to set his son's soul free. It was out of shame for what his son had become that he renamed himself Archelaos Draco, not wanting to be associated with his son's crimes. Scarlet Templars After the Crusade's fall, he joined the Scarlet Templars, and was named High Inquisitor. He left after serving proudly, permanently removing the Scarlet tabard from his chest as he considered himself retired after a job well done and a cause he had lost hope for. For years afterwards, he spent his time wandering. He explored Outlands, investigated cults, and worked as a freelance monster hunter and mercenary before enlisting in the service of the Stormwind Guard. He made his way up to the rank of Sergeant before resigning. From there, Archelaos became associated with the seedier side of Stormwind. He cast his lot in with plenty of suspicious people. It was one specific person, Sir Winston Redright, that gave Archelaos hope for himself again. Winston adopted the former Inquisitor, and gifted him with his surname, making him Archelaos Redright. At the same time, the Phoenix Admiral known as Lucia Vitae adopted Archelaos as well, holding large plans for the two of them, ones which were never realized due to her untimely death. Using both of his newfound parents as inspiration, Archelaos formed himself in both of their image, and has moved through the world since as a predator, just as they were or are. Physical appearance Archelaos has always been a man who appeared younger than he truly was. However, heavy bags and a constant expression of irritation and discontent make him no more approachable for it. His skin is naturally tan, with blue eyes and curly salt and pepper grey hair. A beard is neatly groomed on his face, and his brows are thick. While his body is usually covered his armor, his neck is often left exposed, where a horrific handprint-shaped brand is visible. After a failed attempt on his life, Archelaos's left leg was amputated at the thigh. His right was lost years later. Both have since been replaced with mechanical ones. His back is covered in tattoos of roses, and his right arm is covered in a sleeve depicting various animals and trees. Personality and traits Archelaos has never been a man all that talented with social graces. Rarely charming, often awkward, angry, or otherwise unpleasant, somehow he's managed to make enough friends to be fairly well-known in his circles. Typically his personality is split into two halfs, the man he is when he's working, and the man when he is in his free time. Where one is professional, no-nonsense, and cruel, the other is fun-loving, sarcastic, and occasionally even loving. Notes and references Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade